Private Audience
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: Demyx gets lucky and becomes the audience for a very special show.
1. Private Audience

Demyx had waited all day for this moment.

As soon as he entered his apartment, he strode straight to his bedroom, regarding his hunger. He immediately began slipping off his tie and throwing it haphazardly onto the dresser. He deftly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the same spot. His belt clinked as he unbuckled it and let it drop onto the floor with a thudding _clunk_. He kicked off of his slacks and peeled off his socks, then jumped into bed.

He hadn't even bothered to turn the lights off. Shrouded in darkness, the only light in the room was his dim laptop. He tapped the brightness down for extra caution.

Then, opening an incognito tab, he typed in the web address: organizationxcams dot com.

Fingers trembling, he logged in.

The home screen featuring pictures of each cam model loaded, and Demyx scrolled down the page for his favorite: xXSexyZexyXx.

Despite the ridiculous, early 2000s-era username, Demyx couldn't resist him: dark, inky hair cascading over indigo eyes; soft olive skin; and pouty pink lips that never uttered a single moan, no matter what creative item the young man was inserting into himself.

He clicked on SexyZexy's picture and the next screen loaded; Zexy hadn't even started his show yet. He sat up on his bed, leaned to one side and stretching his legs. He wore a sheer black babydoll top and matching lacy panties. Thigh high stockings crept up his legs.

A little notification popped up in the chat under the live feed: MelodiousNocturne9 has entered the chat.

Zexy noticed the little blurb and straightened his back. Looking directly into the camera, he typed into the chat: Hey MelodiousNocturne9.

Demyx's heart skipped; he had never been addressed by the man himself before, despite being an actual paying customer for almost half a year.

Demyx typed into the chat: Hey xXSexyZexyXx.

Zexy's lips curled into a smile, and Demyx blushed. Other than being irresistibly sexy, Zexy was just cute.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Looks like you're the only one here tonight...**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Yeah I guess so haha**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: I couldn't wait to get home so I could see you**

Demyx realized that sounded really creepy, and typed frantically:

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Sorry I didn't mean for that to sound weird**

Zexy shook his head curtly and typed:

 **xXSexyZexyXx: I'm flattered**

Demyx smiled behind his screen.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: You're really cute**

Zexy closed the eye not covered by his hair.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Thank you. You've been a very good patron to me for months**

Demyx felt the embarrassment boiling inside him. It's not like he had a crippling porn addiction, just an addiction to this cam model, but he'd still managed to blow a lot of his extra money on this guy.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Oh...you're welcome**

Zexy bit his lower lip and looked directly into the camera again.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Would you like to join me for a private show tonight?**

Demyx stomach dropped. He knew Zexy couldn't see him; did this guy even feel comfortable doing it in front of one person? Though it seemed even more daring to show one's body to hundreds of strangers over the Internet, doing it for one stranger was definitely more intimate.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Are you sure? You're not uncomfortable doing it for one person?**

Zexy shook his head more noticeably this time.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: No, not at all**

Demyx's cock twitched slightly, and his boxers became a little tighter.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: I'd love to**

Zexy logged off the public webcam and invited Demyx into the private chat, a feature only the models had access to. Only the luckiest could join the private chat on this website.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Can I see a pic of you? I'd like to know what my audience looks like**

Demyx's stomach dropped again. What if Zexy took one look at Demyx and decided the show was off? Still, he couldn't disappoint the guy.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Sure one sec**

Demyx placed his laptop on his knees and took a picture of himself on his webcam from the shoulders up.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Sorry if the lighting is bad...**

The young man's eye widened.

 _That's it,_ Demyx thought, _he thinks I'm ugly and the show is probably off. Alright, just accept it graciously, Dem._

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Wow...I didn't expect you to be cute**

Blush erupted across Demyx's face.

 **MelodiosNocturne9: Wait, really?**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Yeah**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Thanks...I'm nothing compared to you though**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: You're quite the flatterer**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: I bet this isn't even half of what you get every night**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Surprisingly, I don't get a lot of compliments, just dirty talk**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: What about in real life? I find it hard to believe you're single**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: And yet I am...**

Zexy rolled his eyes for effect.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Oh...**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Being single is nice though, I get to explore my body a lot more**

Zexy looked into the camera hazily and dragged a hand up his stomach, across his chest, and off his collarbone. Demyx shifted on his bed, his boxers chafing against his erection.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Hey, do you mind if I invite you to video chat?**

Demyx's heart pounded in his chest.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: If you want to, go ahead**

A little icon on the screen started blinking, and Demyx clicked it. The screen changed to resemble kind of a Skype call, with Demyx's flushed face in the dim lighting of his laptop appeared in the corner of Zexy's screen.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Oh you're much cuter in person**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Thanks...I'm not that cute, though, I'm sure you've invited much cuter boys to video chat**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Actually, you're the first**

Demyx's eyes widened.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: What? Really?**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: What made you trust me?**

 **xXSexyZexyXx: I dunno I just kind of felt that you were trustworthy**

Zexy winked mischievously.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Now don't give me any reason to distrust you**

Demyx shook his head frantically.

 **MelodiousNocturne9: No, sir**

Zexy shifted on his bed.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: What's your name?**

 **MelodiousNocturne9: Demyx**

Zexy mouthed his name, and Demyx's cock pushed harder against the fabric.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: You can call me Zexion**

"Zexion?" Demyx asked aloud, and the young man nodded. For a moment, Demyx forgot about the microphone on his laptop. "Oh, you heard me..." Zexion nodded.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: You have a cute voice**

"Thanks..." Demyx looked away from the camera.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Now, you ready for the show, Demyx?**

"Oh, yeah..."

Zexion settled back onto his bed, positioning his laptop between his legs. He spread them apart, showing off his bulge. Long fingers crept down Zexion's stomach, caressing his bulge. His eyes glazed over, staring straight into the camera.

Demyx pursed his lips, his own hand creeping downward and brushing over his erection. Zexion noticed the movement, though he could not see anything below Demyx's bare chest.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Are you touching yourself?**

"Yeah...sorry..."

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Don't feel bad; that's what my show's for, isn't it? It would be a shame if I wasn't getting the reaction I was meant for**

"I guess that's true..." Demyx admitted. "Can I put my laptop on the bed between my legs, too? I can't balance it like this..."

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Of course**

Demyx placed his laptop on the bed and leaned back.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Let me see yours**

"Y-you want to see my dick?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded, rubbing circles on his growing bulge.

"Oh...okay..." Demyx pulled out his half-woken erection from his boxers. "Is it...do you like it?"

Zexion nodded again.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: I'll let you see mine now, though you've seen it already**

Zexion shifted again, dragging his panties down his thighs. His erection sprang from the panties, and Demyx breath shook. Zexion discarded the panties and let Demyx look at the hung flesh between his legs; he had to be at least five inches flaccid. His cock was flushed deep pink, and already half-woken.

"Goddamn...I'm in love with your body..." Demyx sighed.

Zexion cracked a smile, showing off a rarity: his pearly white teeth.

Then, he caught himself, as if chiding himself for a taste of forbidden fruit. He closed his mouth, almost looking ashamed of himself.

"What? No, don't stop smiling. Your smile is beautiful." Demyx protested.

Zexion raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Really?"

"Yes, you're beautiful, Zexion."

Zexion blushed and avoided Demyx's gaze.

"Please, continue. And...smile more. Please."

Zexion nodded.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: What do you want me to do?**

"Oh, I get to choose? Oh, um...c-can you play with a toy?"

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Which one?**

"Uh...that blue glass one."

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Oh, actually I put that one in the freezer earlier. I'll be back.**

Zexion gave Demyx a sly wink before grabbing a satin dressing gown behind him and throwing it over himself haphazardly. He tied it loosely, but just tight enough that it wouldn't slip off. He tapped the spacebar and the screen paused.

Demyx found himself trembling in excitement while he waited; he could hardly believe Zexion trusted him enough to give him a private viewing. And to be his first...it felt like Demyx was losing his virginity all over again. Butterflies could not accurately describe the fluttering in Demyx's stomach, more like huge moths flapped around inside clumsily. Zexion thought he was cute; it was the same giddiness as a middle school crush.

Zexion returned in less than five minutes, and the screen came to life again. He waved the blue glass length in front of the screen, and Demyx nodded with widened eyes.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: It's so cold...**

Demyx swallowed thickly in response. Zexion tugged the drawstring on his robe, which fell apart instantly and revealed his soft-looking, pale skin. The young man was completely bare, which left Demyx wondering how much time and money Zexion spent on waxing.

Zexion reclined on his bed, spreading his legs wide for the webcam to show every inch of him. Though Demyx had seen this body countless times for countless months, knowing it belonged only to him for tonight made it seem brand new. Zexion dipped his hand down, smoothing it over his half-erect penis and full balls. His inky eyes glanced up at the webcam, making direct eye contact. Demyx's face flushed hot, as if a flame had been lit under his skin.

Zexion reached over to the side, producing a tube of clear lubricant. He popped open the cap and squeezed out a puddle in his hand. He coated the glass dildo, then lowered it to his hole. He pressed the tip just to the edge of his hole, and Demyx could hear the young man breathe in sharply. He traced his hole with the dildo, circling the pink puckered flesh teasingly.

"Please, put it in..." Demyx whispered, his erection aching.

Zexion winked again, then shoved the dildo inside. He threw his head back in a silent scream, but Demyx could see he was straining to keep his voice in. Demyx had wondered early on if Zexion was mute, but he could recognize from years of musical schooling that Zexion was capable of speaking.

"Please, if you're comfortable, will you let your voice out?" Demyx asked softly.

Zexion stared directly into the webcam, seemingly surprised at Demyx's request.

"Ah, sorry...you don't have to if you don't want to..." Demyx looked away, ashamed for asking.

Zexion strained to reach his keyboard, search-and-peck typing for a long moment until his answer popped up onscreen:

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Don't expect me to be too vocal, but I just might let a few moans slip...**

Delight flooding him, Demyx nodded swiftly. Zexion settled back again, pushing the dildo in. Once he was inside as deep as it could go, Zexion let out a deep sigh. He gripped the dildo tighter, pulling it almost all the way out and sliding it back in. Zexion shivered, closing his eyes and sighing again. He dug the dildo around inside, trying to find his prostate. Suddenly, he jerked back and made a sound like "Hnh", and Demyx felt a surge of pleasure go through him. Zexion stroked his prostate, his legs quivering and jerking.

"God _damn_ , Zexion..." Demyx hissed, stroking himself.

Zexion smirked at the camera, an assurance of his sex appeal. He continued rubbing the dildo against his prostate, his feet curving as he reached the edge of orgasm.

"W-wait, how long do I have you?" Demyx remembered.

Zexion paused, reaching for his keyboard again and typing:

 **xXSexyZexyXx: As long as you want me for**

Demyx groaned, "Oh yes..." in response. Zexion bit his lip, driving the dildo deeper. He gasped audibly, pushing the dildo against his walls. He gripped his ass, squeezing the plush, pillowing cheek.

"Oh baby, your ass looks so soft..." Demyx murmured, rubbing his thumb over the crown of his dick. Slick precum dripped down his length, the sensation bringing Demyx closer to orgasm.

Zexion wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking down the length and rubbing circles over his sac. His eyelids drooped, and he bit down harder on his pink lip. The dildo slid in and out swifter.

Demyx pumped himself harder and faster, his breathing erratic. "Oh God, Zexion...I'm gonna cum soon..."

Zexion nodded, as if agreeing. His dexterous hands worked faster, his cock glistening with precum.

 _"Nnhh...aah!"_

Demyx threw his head back, the orgasm rushing through him. Zexion shoved the dildo inside hard, arching back and letting out a deep, guttural moan: _"Unngghh!"_ The single sound made Demyx blush deeply with satisfaction.

"Zexion...your voice is so sexy..." He mumbled, coming down from his high.

Cherry-red blush spread across Zexion's face and cum-splattered chest as he sat up to type:

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Don't tell anyone I moaned aloud; believe it or not, people prefer me quiet**

Demyx's mouth hung open slightly. "What, really? I like your voice, even though I only heard you moan."

Zexion scoffed wordlessly, shaking his head.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Now you're just milking it**

"What? No, I really mean it. I hope this doesn't sound too creepy but...I really like you. I'm thrilled that you chose to let me see you privately, especially when the Internet is full of creeps who would wanna take advantage of your beauty." Demyx said. He'd never been very poetic, but he meant every word to Zexion.

Zexion gave him a brief, almost sad smile. His fingers returned to the keyboard.

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Now, that was hardly tiring; are you up for more?**

"Hell yeah," Demyx grinned. He straightened himself in his bed, his stomach sticky. "Uh, I don't really know what else I wanna see; you can do whatever you want."

 **xXSexyZexyXx: Is that so? Well then, I could show you the new plug I bought the other day**

Zexion rolled off the bed, disappearing offscreen for a moment. When he returned, he crawled onto the bed on all fours, turning around to show the camera his ass. A fluffy black tail plug sprouted from inside his asshole. Looking over his shoulder, he wiggled his ass at the camera.

"Damn...I'm not a furry, but that is really cute..." Demyx chuckled.

Zexion audibly chuckled in response, typing:

 **xXSexyZexyXx: I'm not either, but I thought it was cute, too**

Zexion turned back around, swaying his hips so the tail whisked back and forth. He reached over the side of the bed, producing an egg vibrator. He reached behind himself, a nimble finger nestling it deep. The wire attaching it to the remote dangled just behind the tail. Zexion clicked the button on the remote, and the vibrator whirred faintly.

"Oh shit..." Demyx hissed, his cock waking again.

Zexion's back arched slightly, smoothly curving into his round ass. He took a thin hand and smacked his cheek, the flesh jiggling enticingly.

"Damn Zexy...I just wanna fuck your tight ass..." Demyx mumbled, fingers tracing his dick and coaxing back to fully erect. He didn't say it, but the more he thought about that comment, the slightly-guiltier he felt. The last thing he wanted was for Zexion to think he was some pervert eager to take advantage of this private show to stalk Zexion, even though he'd been invited personally.

Zexion seemed to notice Demyx's distraction and gave his own dick a hard stroke, inciting a moan.

Demyx's cock twitched, and he groaned deeply.

Zexion pushed the button again, and the whirring became more intense. He wagged the tail at the webcam, clenching his walls around the plug. He reached for a bullet vibrator this time, turning it on and guiding it along his dick.

 _"Haaahh..."_ His voice came out low and soft, almost inaudible over the whirring and the lack of quality microphone.

"Louder, Zexion, please..." Demyx begged, precum flowing down his dick again.

Zexion hiked up the intensity again, and his back arched into the pleasure. He angled himself on his knees so Demyx could see the back as well as the partial front. The bullet vibrator just created the tip of his cock, pressing into the slit.

 _"Nnhhh...ah..."_

"Ahh...Zexion...I'm gonna cum again..." Demyx managed, pumping his dick and fondling his balls. He could feel them tightening, ready to let go of his cum.

Suddenly, Zexion threw his head back, settled onto his knees, and ground into the sheets of his bed as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. From deep in his throat, he let out another unrestrained moan. _"Ohhh, ffuuuckk..."_

Demyx lost all composure at that drawn out cuss, and he came again - hard. His orgasm spurted out, a thread hitting him in the tip of his chin.

Panting, he sank into his bed as the orgasm left him nearly exhausted.

Zexion tugged on the plug, drawing it out. He pulled out the egg vibrator and massaged his hole, which gaped now from having three things shoved inside.

"Zexion, I'm getting tired, but I don't really want the show to end..." Demyx gave a light, tired laugh.

Zexion faced the webcam and nestled on his knees. He typed:

 **xXSexyZexyXx: I've got enough stamina for one more round; got any ideas?**

Demyx groaned with exhaustion. "Do you think we could do some roleplaying? I suppose I'll talk and you do?"

Zexion nodded, smiling genuinely. He flashed his pearly whites just briefly, and Demyx's heart fluttered.

Zexion settled into his bed, returning to the position he had started in.

"Okay...uh...touch your chest first. Trace your nipples slowly, then pinch them a little..." Demyx instructed.

Zexion's nimble fingers glided around his pink nipples, circling them once, twice, thrice, before pinching them. He gave them a little twist, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open a bit.

"Keep going..." Demyx's hand drifted to his dick as it recovered from refractory period.

Zexion's breathing grew louder and hitched with each pinch he gave himself.

"Good...now, let your hands wander to your cock. Stroke it slowly, squeezing your balls gently."

Zexion's hands drifted lower, one closing around his cock while the other cupped his sac. His hand slid along the shaft, twisting over the tip and running back down to the base.

Demyx's own hand gripped his cock, pumping it firmly. He reached into the drawer beside him, rummaging around for his fleshlight. Despite his bisexuality, his higher preference for men spurred him to buy a fleshlight that lacked feminine features. He fished for the lube, squirting it inside the squishy toy.

"I want you to finger yourself, then fuck yourself until you cum. You can use a toy if you want, if you don't mind me using one."

Zexion shook his head slightly as if to say "Not at all", and plunged his fingers into his asshole. His lips parted at the intrusion, releasing hard breaths. His fingers curled inside, pushing against his prostate.

He reached over and produced a silicone dildo, one that was just roughly the same size as Demyx's dick. He parted his lips wider, engulfing the cock into his mouth. He fucked his own mouth with it for a while, with direct eye contact at the webcam, before drawing it out wet and shiny with saliva.

Zexion lowered the dildo to his hole, pushing it in until the silicone balls pressed against his own.

Demyx slid the fleshlight over his cock until he was buried deep inside. He drew his hips back, and thrust hard into the toy.

Zexion drew out the dildo approximately as far back as Demyx had drawn his hips, before ramming it inside him. He couldn't help but let out a high-pitched moan.

That made Demyx realize something: though he hadn't asked Zexion to pretend he was fucking him particularly, Zexion was playing with himself to match Demyx's movements as if he were pretending.

Demyx didn't want to keep the young man waiting. He thrust rhythmically into the toy, rolling his hips. Zexion pounded the dildo into his ass in time, rubbing his cock for extra pleasure.

Despite the hour and much to the dismay of his neighbors, Demyx allowed himself to be as vocal as he wanted, grunting and panting. Zexion did the same, each moan growing louder.

 _"Ngh...hah...ahhn...aahh...!"_

"Oh Zexy, I'm gonna cum...!" Demyx moaned, pumping the toy faster. His balls tightened, and the pressure deep in his gut felt ready to burst.

Zexion nodded in agreement.

Demyx thrust into the toy, and the pressure released into another hard orgasm. _"Ahh...Zexi-on!"_

Zexion rammed in the dildo, arching back and screaming, _"D-Demyx!"_ Cum spurted onto Zexion's chest, mixing with the crusting threads.

Demyx discarded the fleshlight onto the floor, then he flopped on his side and slid his laptop next to him. He realized how much battery he'd gone through on this video chat.

Zexion did the same, removing the dildo and rolling to his side.

"Damn...that felt so good. Did it feel good pretending I was fucking you?" Demyx asked.

Zexion traced the keyboard with sticky fingers, but instead of typing, he looked straight into the camera and said, "Yes."

Demyx blushed and his heart skipped again. "I'm glad. Can we do this more often? Of course I'll keep donating to you and stuff..."

"If you want to. Here, I'll exchange some contact info with you." Zexion replied.

He typed out his phone number, and Demyx typed out his own.

"Man, I'm so tired...I didn't think I had that much in me." Demyx chuckled.

Zexion smiled, his eyelids dropping from exhaustion as well.

"Thank you, Zexion; I look forward to our next meeting." Demyx murmured, yawning.

"I look forward, too," Zexion agreed.

Demyx closed his eyes, and mumbled, "I love you."

"What?"

He snapped his eyes open, realizing he'd spoken aloud. "I-I'm sorry, I meant - goodnight, Zexion."

Zexion chuckled. "Goodnight, Demyx."

The last thing Demyx heard was a gentle _Ping!_ as Zexion logged out, and he closed his laptop before drifting into bliss.


	2. Live Show

Months had passed since that amazing night when Zexion had invited Demyx to see a special performance. Since then, they had exchanged multiple forms of communication: Skype, Snapchat, and eventually normal phone numbers. Eventually, their interactions became less about Zexion putting on a show and more about just talking, though every interaction still ended in some kind of sexual exchange. If it could be considered a relationship, neither of them had openly said so.

On an ordinary night, Demyx tore off his work clothes and plopped into his bed, immediately checking his Snapchat for any new pics Zexion had sent. To his delight, Zexion had sent a few shots earlier that day of him in a dressing room wearing nothing but new lace lingerie. The captions read: "What do u think?". The blood had rushed from the pit of Demyx's stomach to a lower area. Reclined on his bed, Demyx snapped a pic of the result. He captioned the pic, "Same as always, Zexy" and added a winking emoji.

Not but seconds later, his phone rang for a Skype call from Zexion.

"Hey," Zexion's smooth, silken voice filled Demyx with joy. As they had become closer, Zexion grew more comfortable speaking. Part of his allure had been his silence, but Demyx much preferred to hear the man's voice.

"Hey," Demyx responded simply.

"You up for a little show? I'm home now. I went ahead and bought both sets I showed you; I figured I should treat myself a bit after a stressful week at work." Zexion proposed.

"I'd love to, but I'm starving right now; I'm gonna make myself something quick, then we can get right to it." Demyx decided. "Do you want me to bring my phone into the kitchen?"

"I'd love to watch you cook like mylittle housewife." Zexion joked.

The thought of Zexion coming home to find Demyx cooking in the kitchen wearing an apron (perhaps nothing else) made Demyx snicker. "One hundred percent of housewives - or house-husbands - cook better than I do. You would not want to be married to me."

Demyx strode into the kitchen, his phone delicately balanced in his fingertips, when Zexion suddenly said, "Why not?"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'why not'?" Demyx asked.

"What makes you think I don't want to be married to you?" Zexion wondered.

Blood rushed to Demyx's cheeks. "Wh-what, are you proposing to me?" He laughed a little too loudly.

"No, I'm just wondering." Zexion replied simply.

"Oh...I'm just not the domestic type." Demyx said. "Actually, I just remembered I was going to ask you something: where do you work? We've known each other for months now and I can't believe I never asked you. I guess I couldn't imagine you having a normal white-collar job."

"I work for a computer tech company," Zexion answered, "it's not real well-known: Terra-X Corporation?"

Demyx nearly threw his phone. "Dude, what the fuck? That's where _I_ work."

"What? No way." Zexion dismissed.

"Yes way," Demyx protested in disbelief, "I'm just one of the field guys, but how come I've never seen you where I work? I've been there for, like, six years."

"I work in the sector just outside of Seattle." Zexion explained.

"Oh, I work in the Los Angeles sector. I guess that's why we've never met in real life. But dude, I can't believe we've been working at the same place." Demyx laughed breathlessly, running a hand through his spiky mullet.

"It really is a small world," Zexion agreed.

A smirk stretched across Demyx's lips. "Don't go saying that, I'll get that dumb song stuck in my head."

"What, you mean: 'It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world~'?" Zexion swayed his head side to side as he sang the infernal tune.

"Yes, that. By the way, you have a really cute singing voice." Demyx admitted.

"No I don't," Zexion objected, "I wasn't even trying that hard..."

"But I bet if you actually tried, you'd be amazing." Demyx noted.

Zexion shook his head, his slate fringe swishing side to side.

"Hey, crazy idea, but...we should meet up. I'll be in Los Angeles because of work for the next month or so. I leave in a week." Zexion offered.

"What? Are you serious?" Demyx's heart nearly busted out of his chest.

"Unless you don't want to," Zexion added quickly.

"No, no! I really want to meet up. Yeah, let's do it. I assume you'll be flying into LAX, right?" Demyx could hardly believe his luck; first it was meeting this guy online and being able to see one of his performances privately, now it was meeting him in person. And maybe given this opportunity, they could become more than just virtual fuck-buddies.

"Yeah," Zexion replied, "do you...I mean, should I bring some of my special _toys_ to play with...?"

A lump formed in Demyx's throat. "I-if you want to..."

Zexion's gaze flicked offscreen somewhere. "Actually...it might sound weird, but...do you mind if we try to keep this meeting domestic? Besides, I'd rather avoid explaining the entire suitcase full of sex toys to TSA..."

"No, I don't mind at all," Demyx answered honestly, "actually, I was going to ask that, too..."

"We'll treat it just like a meeting between two friends." Zexion suggested.

"Yeah, two friends..." Demyx faltered.

"Is...something wrong?"

Demyx gave him a genuine smile. "No, not at all; I just can't believe how close we've been all this time, and yet have never met until now. I...I truly look forward to it."

* * *

The following week could not have passed fast enough. Demyx worked himself to the bone preparing his tiny apartment for Zexion's arrival (though Zexion would probably be staying in the nicest hotel room Terra-X could offer).

Every Friday night, Demyx's for-fun band met up for jam sessions, and a normally-relaxed Demyx would lead. But the Friday night before Zexion's plane flew in, Demyx's fingers jitteredon the frets of his guitar.

"Dem, what's wrong? Did you get hooked on coke or something?" Roxas, their nineteen-year-old drummer, asked.

"Nah, it's just...I'm meeting someone important tomorrow for the first time, and I can't stop thinking about it." Demyx replied.

"Dude, who is it?" Roxas grinned in excitement. "Do we get to meet them?"

"Definitely," Demyx replied. But what would he call Zexion to them, his friend-by-chance-through-crippling-porn-addiction?

"Oh, you'll see..." Demyx grinned sheepishly.

"Are we having a jam session or a 'Demyx talks about his feelings' session?" Their singer (and Demyx's ex-girlfriend), Larxene, snapped, throwing the can of beer Demyx had requested earlier into the man's lap.

"Aw Larxene, you're just jealous because Demyx might've found someone far more agreeable than you," the bassist, an older man named Xigbar, retorted casually.

Larxene sneered. "That is _not_ what I said. I'm just saying I could be out with the girls instead of you losers."

"Nothing's stopping you," Roxas muttered.

"Ay, nice one kiddo!" Xigbar called out.

"You know what, jam session ended. It's still early if you wanna go out, but I gotta get some sleep. I'm meeting Zexion at the airport tomorrow." Demyx jumped to his feet.

"Zexion? Is that her name?" Larxene's voice dripped in poison.

"Actually, she'sa _he_..." Demyx corrected, "and he's...wh-why do you even care? We broke up, like, months ago!"

Silence in the room chafed against Demyx's skin. "Forget it, I'm leaving." He slung his guitar over his shoulder and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Waking at an ungodly hour, Demyx scrambled out of bed and rushed through his morning routine as efficiently as possible. He scribbled the name "Zexion" across a blank poster board, which he threw into the backseat of his car, and he careened into the open street on the way to the airport.

Anxiety replaced the blood in his veins as he waited for Zexion's plane to fly in. He found himself checking the watch he didn't own every second. It wasn't until the plane actually landed for him to remember that he didn't own a watch.

The passengers flooded out of the gate, but Demyx had his eye on only one: the ink-haired man he had come to fall for. He held the poster board "Say Anything" style, high above his head, when he suddenly became conscious of the onlookers who did not exist.

Zexion looked up from his phone, directly meetingeyes with Demyx. His mouth gaped slightly from the surprise, and he broke into a slight run to meet Demyx faster.

"H-hey..." Zexion said breathlessly.

"Hi," Demyx's unrestrained smile greeted the man.

"Wow...you...I don't know what to say..." Zexion let out a laugh, and Demyx's stomach fluttered.

"You look great in person..." Demyx said, then blushed furiously. "N-not that you don't always look great, just that you look so much better in person. I mean...ugh..."

Zexion held up a hand. "I know what you're trying to say...thanks."

"So...can I buy you a coffee or something? I could take you to your hotel, too, if you didn't wanna pay for a taxi." Demyx offered.

"That would be nice, if you don't mind," Zexion agreed.

"It's all on me," Demyx assured. "Just tell me where to go."

Zexion chuckled. "For once, I'm the one calling the shots."

* * *

Their first stop was one of the local Starbucks, where Demyx attempted to casually order something he knew wouldn't stink up his breath - just in case. Zexion ordered some kind of frappuccino that Demyx didn't bother to learn the name of.

"S-so...between working at Terra-X and doing - night shows - what else do you do? Do you have any hobbies, or...?" Demyx asked, his voice shaking.

"I-it's kind of silly," Zexion toyed with his hair, "but I'm trying to write a mystery novel..."

"Really? That's awesome. Are you going to publish it?" Demyx's face lit up in interest.

"I'm going to try," Zexion answered.

"Would you let me read it sometime...?" Demyx tread cautiously, knowing many of his friends who wrote for fun were so self-conscious about their writing that they barely let anyone read it.

Zexion's cheeks turned pink. "I...yeah, why not?"

"Really, you mean it?" Demyx's face lit up brighter.

"Yeah, if you let me meet your band members." Zexion offered.

"Of course! They really wanted to meet you," Demyx agreed, but remembered Larxene's "enthusiasm".

"You told them about me?" Zexion asked.

"Well...as of yesterday, yes. I wasn't sure how to introduce you," Demyx laughed nervously. "I mean, you're not really my boyfriend, but you're more than just a friend to me...I mean, do you consider me a friend?"

Zexion stared down at his drink. "Yeah, I think so."

Demyx's heart sank slightly. "Oh...okay..."

"O-oh no, I didn't mean to make you upset," Zexion interjected, "I do think of you as a friend. You're...more than that. I suppose it is kind of a strange relationship between us, halfway between friends and boyfriends."

"Y-yeah," Demyx laughed, "have you...ever had a boyfriend?"

"Once, a long time ago," Zexion answered. "His name was Lexaeus, and he was - _very_ different from you."

"What does that mean? He didn't have my charisma, my stunning good looks?" Demyx waved a hand under his chin.

Zexion laughed an honest laugh. "No, I suppose he didn't. He was much like me, actually - quiet, reserved, spoke only when necessary, really - but not like me in body structure; he was really beefy, and sculpted like a god..."

"So...can I ask why you broke up?" Demyx's voice was quiet.

"You can probably guess, but lack of communication," Zexion answered.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Demyx mumbled.

"Ehh, it happens," Zexion shrugged, sipping his drink. "What about you? Any boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

"One boyfriend and one girlfriend," Demyx replied, "the boyfriend was this guy named Seifer who I went to high school with; it wasn't so much a relationship, more like a mutual handjob-blowjob exchange."

Zexion snorted in his frappuccino.

"The girlfriend...well..." Demyx scratched the back of his head. "Her name was Larxene, and we're still kind of friends...she's the lead singer in my band, and we broke up months ago...actually, it wasn't long after we broke up that I found...you..."

Demyx looked askance, ashamed.

Zexion gently placed his hand on Demyx's, and they met eyes.

"I'm glad I met you," he murmured.

Demyx's cheeks flushed. "Y-yeah, me too. Well, where to next?"

"I'd like to take a stroll through the park." Zexion suggested.

"Let's go," Demyx agreed.

* * *

Strolling through the park, Demyx's hand itched to touch Zexion's again. Demyx felt like he was in middle school again, aching for the slightest bit of intimacy.

All the while, Demyx happily listened to Zexion talk about his interests. His hand drifted closer and closer to Zexion's; unfortunately, Zexion talked with his hands a lot. He grew so desperate to hold Zexion's hand that he pointed it out.

"Oh...I guess I'm just a walking stereotype, but my mom's side of the family is all Italian," Zexion laughed, "in fact, my parents argued whether my name should be 'Zexion' or 'Ienzo', but 'Ienzo' turned out to be my middle name."

Demyx nodded. "S-speaking of hands...c-can I hold yours?"

Zexion stopped walking. "Demyx...are you asking to hold my hand like a middle schooler?"

"N-no!" Demyx stammered, cheeks burning.

"Because I was gonna give you points for that cheesy pickup line..." Zexion continued.

"What?!"

Laughing, Zexion slipped his hand into Demyx's and squeezed it.

"Thanks..." Demyx said sheepishly. "Your laugh is so cute..."

Zexion stopped laughing. "No it's not."

"Yes it is. And your singing voice is amazing." Demyx added.

"No," Zexion refused.

"Yes," Demyx insisted, squeezing Zexion's hand.

"Come on, it'sgetting late; I gotta find someplace to get dinner." Zexion nudged Demyx.

"Why don't you come over to my place? I can cook for you like a little housewife." Demyx nudged him back.

"That sounds nice, are you sure you don't mind?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, it's not problem. You can come over every night if you want." Demyx assured.

"Alright..." Zexion nudged Demyx again, and Demyx blushed deeper.

* * *

At around five o' clock, the two arrived at Demyx's apartment.

"It's probably not any bigger in real life than it is on camera," Demyx joked.

"It's nice," Zexion offered, taking a seat in the tiny kitchen.

Demyx rummaged through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients. He bent into the fridge, searching deeper. "I promise this isn't a direct jab to your Italian heritage, but how do you feel about spaghetti for dinner?"

Zexion crinkled his nose. "I hate spaghetti..."

Demyx's heart fell again. "Oh...well, what about - "

"I was joking." Zexion cut in.

Demyx straightened, immediately whacking his head on a shelf.

"Are you okay?" Zexion rushed to Demyx's side as he carefully removed himself from the fridge.

Demyx groaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Spaghetti sounds great." Zexion agreed.

After dinner, the two rested on Demyx's couch, Demyx itching to put his arm around Zexion while they talked. He considered doing the old yawning trick, but he had already pulled one middle school trick.

Then, to Demyx's surprise, Zexion scooted over, sidling up to Demyx.

"H-huh? What's this about?" Demyx stammered.

"Isn't this what you want? You know, you should really use your words more..." Zexion hinted.

"O-oh, yeah...sorry..." Demyx mumbled.

Zexion turned to face him, leaning in and kissing his lips quickly.

Bewildered, Demyx stared at the man. "Wh-what?"

"Kiss me again." Zexion murmured.

Demyx answered by leaning in, capturing Zexion's lips in his. Zexion threw his arms around Zexion, pulling him closer.

Demyx ran his tongue along Zexion's bottom lip, and Zexion's lips parted. Eagerly, Demyx slid his tongue inside. Zexion's griptightened, and Demyx's hands slid down Zexion's back.

The two pulled back for a moment, staring hazily into each other's eyes.

Zexion collided into Demyx again, moaning softly. Demyx's hands slid down Zexion's lower back, smoothing over Zexion's ass.

Suddenly, Zexion broke away and pushed Demyx back.

"S-sorry, but I really should be getting back..." Zexion stammered.

Shocked, Demyx could only nod.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow..." Zexion said, standing and hurrying to the door.

"S-see ya..." Demyx mumbled.

The door slammed shut, and Demyx threw himself back onto the couch. He covered his face with his hands, wondering what on earth he did wrong.

* * *

The next day, Demyx introduced Zexion to his band members.

"Everyone, this is Zexion, my..." he faltered.

"I'm his boyfriend." Zexion answered.

Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin. Had Zexion forgiven him for whatever had pushed him away the previous night? "Y-yeah..."

Roxas jumped to his feet, shaking Zexion's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas."

"I'm Xigbar," Xigbar said, shaking Zexion's hand firmly.

Zexion's inky eyes drifted over to Larxene pouring in the corner. "You must be Larxene," he observed, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Demyx could feel the tension growing thick between them.

"Oh no," Larxene purred, "the pleasure is _all_ mine..."

"Do you mind if we perform a songfor you?" Demyx asked.

"Not at all," Zexion agreed, taking a seat in front of the instruments.

"Which one?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh, how about 'Late Night Lover'?" Demyx decided. Hecounted down, and the roomsuddenly exploded in music.

Larxene eyed Zexion like prey as she sang her part. Demyx glanced back and forth between them nervously, hesitating on his part.

The song ended on Demyx's last chord, and Zexion clapped. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," Demyx sighed.

"What about you, Zexion? Do you sing?" Larxene asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"What? No..." Zexion looked away.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're just being humble." Larxene pressed.

"No..." Zexion muttered.

"Larxene," Demyx said.

"No, no, I want to hear the boy sing. It's only fair if he's replacing me entirely." Larxene said.

"No one's replacing you! No one will ever replace you!" Demyx shouted suddenly.

The room fell silent save for Larxene, who said, "Hmph. I always knew you still loved me. Hear that, Zexy? No one could ever replace me..."

"Th-that's not what I said at all!" Demyx argued. "And don't call him 'Zexy'!"

"Guys..." Roxas mumbled.

"What?!" Larxene and Demyx both screamed.

"Zexion left like two seconds ago." Xigbar said.

Demyx stormed out, finding Zexion with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"Zexion, I'm really sorry about that - " Demyx said quickly.

"It's fine..." Zexion dismissed.

"No, it's not! Larxene's just a jealous bitch," Demyx insisted.

"She meant something to you once," Zexion pointed out.

"But she means nothing to me now." Demyx assured. He sighed. "Zexion...you didn't have to pretend to bemy boyfriend..."

"What if I don't want to pretend?" Zexion mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I don't want to pretend." Zexion repeated.

Demyx just stared blankly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," Zexion replied. "Would you rather do this the middle school way?"

"No, not at all! I...I'm glad I can call you my boyfriend for real now." Demyx laughed in relief. "And by the way, I wrote that song about you."

"I could tell," Zexion chuckled, kissing Demyx's cheek. "Come on, let's get lunch somewhere."

* * *

For the next several weeks, the two met at Demyx's place and spent their weekends together. Their romantic interactions never went beyond heavy kissing, which caused Demyx's desire to grow.

Before Demyx knew it, their time together had run out. Their very last Friday night together, the two engaged in another session of heavy kissing. Demyx's hands wandered further down, hesitating before reaching Zexion's ass.

It had always been Zexion pushing away, but this time it was Demyx. "Zexion, can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Is there a reason you always stop me before we get too far?"

Zexion bit his lip, refusing to make eye contact.

"Zexion? You can tell me anything." Demyx murmured.

"You aren't gonna believe this...but..." Zexion sighed. "I'm a virgin."

"What?!" Demyx nearly choked.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Zexion laughed slightly.

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend." Demyx said.

"And I said we had communication issues. We never got too far because we could never tell each other what we wanted." Zexion pointed out.

"Oh..." Demyx let his arms fall. "You haven't even had a handjob or blowjob before?"

"No...I didn't wanna tell you because you probably thought I was some kind of sex god, but the only reason I am so in tune with myself is because of the whole webcam thing. I always had sexual desire, but I didn't know how to approach it with a real person. I spent a lot of time masturbating, as I'm sure you know. I learned my own body first so I could tell someone else what I want, but I never found another person after Lexaeus until..." Zexion faltered.

"Until me...?" Demyx offered.

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed! Far from it, actually!" Demyx assured. "But don't worry, I'm not suddenly more interested because of your virginity; I'm not one of those fuckboys who aim to deflowereveryone they can."

"I know," Zexion sighed. "I...I want my first time to be with you. I trust you; I trusted you since day one, clearly."

Demyx smiled. "I'd be more than happy to have your first time."

He cradled Zexion in his arms, hoisting him up bridal-style. He carried him to his room, tossing him on the bed.

Zexion curled up slightly, drawing his legs in closer. "Be gentle; I may do some hardcore shit on camera, but I've never been touched like this before."

"I'll be gentle," Demyx promised. He crawled on top of Zexion, running his hand down Zexion's chest. He leaned in, taking Zexion's lips in his.

Zexion's arms wrapped around Demyx's shoulders. Demyx savored Zexion's taste, tugging on the man's clothes. He broke away to ask, "May I take these off?", his voice husky.

Zexion nodded, sitting up. Demyx pulled Zexion's shirt off, marveling at the first sight of Zexion's body. It appeared even softer and warmer in person. Demyx slid his hands up Zexion's sides, stopping just under Zexion's armpits and moving his hands inward, rubbing Zexion's pink nipples slowly.

"Oh Demyx..." Zexion sighed, his nipples hardening.

Demyx pressed his lips against Zexion's neck, kissing and sucking slowly. "Tell me what you want, baby..."

"S-suck them...tease me..." Zexion instructed.

Demyx stamped his lips down Zexion's chest, slowly reclining him and firmly planting his lips over Zexion's left nipple. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, teasing the other with his fingers.

"Yes, ohhh yessss..." Zexion hissed, his fingers spreading into Demyx's hair.

Under his stomach, Demyx could feel Zexion's body responding in another area. He dragged his hand down, palming the front of Zexion's pants. "Ohh, what's this...?"

"Will you...s-suck that, too?" Zexion mumbled.

"Of course," Demyx agreed, planting kisses lower and lower. His fingers drifted over Zexion's bulge, unzipping his jeansand sliding them down his legs. Demyx tossed the jeanson the floor, leaving Zexion in a black lace thong.

"Did you prepare for tonight?" Demyx chuckled.

Zexion's face was cherry-red. "Maybe...you're like an entirely different person in bed..."

Demyx blushed. "What? No I'm not..."

"Well, now that I pointed it out, you aren't." He tousled Demyx's hair.

"Hey, be careful! Thatshit doesn't style itself for three hours!" Demyx protested.

"See? Same old Demyx." Zexion smiled.

Demyx sheepishly smiled back, then carefully peeled back the panties. Zexion's half-woken length rose, and Demyx swallowed. "Damn...you're even more beautiful in person..."

"Shh..." Zexion replied in embarrassment.

Demyx's nimble fingers coaxed Zexion's length tofull erection. He spread the man's legs a little wider, kissed the junction between his thigh and his crotch, and ducked his head down, swallowing down Zexion's cock.

"Aahh!" Zexion covered his mouth with his hand.

Demyx came up to say, "Don't coveryour mouth; let me hear that voice."

He gulped down Zexion's cock again, and Zexion threw his head back. "Oh God..."

Demyx licked up the underside, then swirled his tongue around the tip. He dipped down again, letting the tip his the very back of his throat. Zexion thrust his hips down Demyx's throat, and Demyx accommodated the man's cock eagerly.

"Demyx...I'm gonna cum..." Zexion groaned.

Demyx closed his lips around Zexion's cock, drawing them off with a loud and messy pop.

"Oh no, not yet." Demyx purred. He tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the corner. He kicked off his pants and slipped off his boxers (which were much less fancy than Zexion's panties).

"Wow...yours is so much prettier in person, too..." Zexion marveled.

"Thank you," Demyx nodded, face flushed. He reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lubricant. He squeezed out a puddle the size of a quarter and spread it through his fingers. "You ready?"

Zexion nodded, spreading his legs farther. Demyx slipped one finger inside, fishing around in Zexion's insides. Zexion arched his back and mewled, clamping his eyes shut.

"Does itfeel good, baby?" Demyx asked, voice low. He leaned in, kissing Zexion's neck.

"Yes...put another in..." Zexion begged.

Demyx slipped another inside, spreading his fingers to stretch Zexion's hole.

"Ah, yes...more..." Zexion dug his nails across Demyx's back while Demyx added a third. Zexion arced his back again, his legs quivering.

"Baby, you're so good..." Demyx whispered, sliding his other hand down and wrapping it around Zexion's cock. He pumped his length slowly, twisting his hand near the tip and sliding back down. Precum flowed from the tip, coating Demyx's hand.

Zexion gripped Demyx's shoulder, hissing and panting. He rolled his hips in time to Demyx's fingers.

"Damn, you have an incredible sense of rhythm...you're like in time with both my fingers and hand..." Demyx marveled.

Zexion chuckled, suddenly letting Demyx's fingers scrape against his prostate. His entire body jerked roughly, and Zexion moaned loudly. "Oh _God_ , there!"

Demyx thrust his fingers inside, massaging Zexion's prostate. "Oh God I'm gonna cum..."

As if Demyx had touched a hot stove, he recoiled his hands quickly.

Zexion whined,"Let me cum..."

"Not yet," Demyx smirked, kissing Zexion's cheek. "Can I put it in?"

"Yes, please," Zexion sighed.

Demyx reached into the drawer again, pulling out a string of condoms. He tried ripping one open, but his slick fingers slipped right off. He glanced at Zexion, embarrassed. "Uh...can you open this?"

Zexion took it gladly, tearing it open. "There's no reason to use that; I'm clean."

"Yeah, but _I_ might not be." Demyx pointed out. "I honestly don't remember the last time I got tested."

"Nervous that Larxene might've given you something nasty?" Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, and I'd hate for her to give you any more shit," Demyx added.

Zexion let out a genuine laugh.

"I love your laugh so, so much," Demyx sighed.

"Oh, I hate it..." Zexion stopped.

"No, keep laughing, please. I remember the first time I heard your voice, and I fell in love right there..." Demyx said honestly.

"Wasn't the first time you heard my voice when I was putting on a show?" Zexion asked skeptically.

"Maybe, but I love the way you sound when you moan, too." Demyx replied.

Zexion pursed his lips, his cheeks red. "Just put your dick in me, okay?"

Demyx laughed, kissing Zexion's flushed cheek. He squirted a drop of lube inside the condom and rolled it down his cock. He spread himself over Zexion's body, and Zexion spread his legs wider.

"God, you're so beautiful..." Demyx sighed. "I am so in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too." Zexion stroked Demyx's face.

Demyx lowered himself to Zexion's hole, pushing the tip inside.

"It hurts..." Zexion groaned.

"I know, baby. Do you want me to stop?" Demyx asked, stopping.

"No, don't stop, I'll get used to it." Zexion assured.

"Okay..." Demyx slowly pushed himself inside until his hips touched Zexion's ass. He let out his held breath. "Damn, you're so tight..."

"You're filling me so much..." Zexion moaned, and Demyx shivered.

"I think I like it when you dirty talk, if you're not too embarrassed to." Demyx said.

Zexion gazed at him with his hazy indigo eyes. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me with that big, thick cock..."

Demyx bit his lip, thrusting his hips. He bent down, kissing Zexion deeply. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, sighing into his kiss.

Demyx rocked his hips to an imaginary rhythm while Zexion rolled his hips in time. Zexion scraped his nails down Demyx's back, leaving red streaks as marks of his desire.

"Fuck me harder," Zexion begged, and Demyx picked up the pace. "Ohh _fuck yessss_..."

" _Fuck_ , Zexion..." Demyx moaned, kissing Zexion's collarbone.

"Flip me over and hit it from the back," Zexion demanded.

Demyx nearly had an aneurysm. "Oh _fuck_ yes," he agreed, awkwardly flipping Zexion over. Zexion got on his knees, clenching the sheets in his fists. Demyx slammed himself into Zexion, reaching around and rubbing his nipples. Zexion's arms gave out, letting his ass stick up. From this angle, Demyx nailed Zexion's prostate in every thrust.

"Demyx, I'm gonna cum...please, let me cum..." Zexion gasped.

Almost as if to agree to let him cum, Demyx wrapped his hand around Zexion's cock and pumped it in time.

"S-spank me..." Zexion begged.

"Wh-what? I thought you didn't wanna do any - ngh! - hardcore shit!" Demyx mentioned.

"I'm getting more comfortable now, obviously," Zexion pointed out.

"Oh, okay then..." Demyx agreed, smacking Zexion's ass. Zexion moaned, arching his back. Demyx spanked him again, a red mark forming where the previous slap had been. He spanked him again, watching Zexion's ass jiggle and flush red.

"Demyx, I'm cumming..." Zexion gripped the sheets, body going rigid.

"Me too," Demyx grunted, thrusting harder and faster.

Zexion arced back, his release forcing his body stiff. His knuckles turned white as the sheets as his cum spurted out onto the bed. _"D-Demyx, ahh, aahhh!"_

 _"Zexion...fuck! Nghh!"_ Demyx slammed his hips into Zexion's ass one last time, body quaking as he came. Gasping, he slid out of Zexion and collapsed, rolling off to the side. Zexion lowered his ass, laying flat on the bed.

Demyx peeled off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash bin. "God _damn_..."

"That was..." Zexion agreed. "...amazing..."

"So I take it you enjoyed your first time?" Demyx smirked.

Zexion lowered his voice. _"Oh fuck yes..."_

Demyx blushed, turning on his side. Hebrushed Zexion's hair aside and kissed Zexion on the lips. Gazing into his eyes, he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Zexion replied.

"I don't want you to leave on Sunday," Demyx said.

"Do you mean that because we just had sex, or do you mean that?" Zexion teased.

"I mean it!" Demyx insisted. "I'm still amazed that we were connected all this time, but it feels like we'll lose the connection once you go away."

"Demyx, I'm a person, not a wi-fi router." Zexion stated. "The connection won't weaken or go away unless we stop talking somehow. Did...did you want to cut me off after we met...?"

"No, of course not! That's what I'm afraid of, that now that we've actually had sex, that we'll just...drift apart..." Demyx mumbled.

Zexion stroked Demyx's hair. "That won't happen; I'll make sure to bother you every day until we meet again in person."

Demyx smiled. "Do you think you could get work to permanently transfer you to the LA sector?"

"I don't know...do you really want me closer that badly?" Zexion asked.

"Yes! I want to be able to see you every day in person, to feel your warmth when I crave you, to spend all my time with you..." Demyx answered.

"Me too," Zexion agreed. "Well, I'll see what I can do when I get back. In the meantime, let's savor this moment."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Demyx laughed, wrapping his arms around his lover. Zexion curled up into Demyx's warmth, kissing Demyx's neck.

"I love you so, so much," Zexion murmured.

"I love you too, Zexion." Demyx smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **I just realized I never posted the second part to Private Audience (.; ) hope you enjoy this dumb thing...**

 **(Also, if you notice some of the words are like smashed up against each other, I think it's an error from when I copy/paste this from AO3 so I apologize for that)**


End file.
